Candy Crush?
by CarterPerfection
Summary: Plagued by jet lag, Carla turns to Candy Crush with unexpected consequences. Rated M for sexual content.


Whilst the clock read barely three am, Carla's mind raced as if it was morning. She hated jet lag, but most of all she hated Peter's ability to adapt so easily. Sleeping beside her, the gentle snores of her husband were deafening in the comparative silence of the room. Lightly she nudged him with her foot yet whilst he grumbled in his sleep, Peter did not wake, leaving Carla bored and alone. Turning onto her side she picked up her phone from the bedside table. At least she always had candy crush.

Eventually Peter's snores subsided and Carla felt his arms snake their way around her waist, pulling her into him. Letting him snuggle her but without acknowledging him Carla continued to play the game. Resting his head against hers, Peter watched her play. 'Thought we'd agreed no candy crushing?' He whispered in her ear, breaking the soft silence as he reached up to make a move in her hesitation. 'Hm..' Carla mumbled, pushing his hand away to complete the level herself. 'But what's a girl to do?' She teased, 'Left to fend for herself.. Seriously neglected by her husband..'

'I have never neglected you.' Peter whispered against her neck as he kissed her. 'Yeah, yeah..' Carla softly chuckled, momentarily closing her eyes at his kiss. 'Snoring doesn't really class as conversation though, does it, baby.' She teased. 'I don't snore.' Peter quickly replied, lightly digging her in the ribs. 'Believe me, baby.. Only knew you were awake by the distinct lack of snoring.' The last of Carla's words were hidden beneath her giggles as Peter tickled her side. Lightly Carla kicked him away from her, returning to her phone, she only had a few levels to go to catch up with Michelle.

'Y'know, love..' Peter, leant on his elbow beside Carla, slowly running his finger over her arm. 'Waiting for candy crush lives puts a whole new spin on the phrase, get a life.' He teased. Carla laughed, not taking her eyes from the screen. 'Harsh.' She whispered, 'But true.' Peter finished for her, eventually catching her eye in the dark room.

'Besides..' Peter softly kissed her neck. 'This is our honeymoon..' He whispered suggestively in her ear, placing his hand on her thigh. Carla momentarily considered his suggestion but simply shrugged, 'You snooze, you lose, baby.' She smirked, attempting to turn back onto her side to start a new level. Peter, with his hand still on her thigh, held her back. 'Now who's being neglectful..' He smirked.

With Carla still playing the game, Peter moved his hand higher up her thigh, his fingertips edging between her legs. The briefest of smiles flickered across Carla's lips but she suppressed it before Peter noticed. Allowing her legs to be pushed apart Carla continued to play the game, accepting additional lives from Michelle. Her heart began to race as excitement rushed through her body. She knew Peter well enough to know his exact intentions, the thought alone enough to ignite a burning desire deep within her.

A light gasp escaped Carla's lips as she felt his fingers brush lightly against her, so lightly in fact she wondered if she'd imagined it. Given the heightened state of desire burning through her in anticipation it wouldn't have surprised her. 'Hm?' Peter knowingly inquired. 'Messed up the level.' Carla quickly covered, biting her lip as his fingers brushed more apparently against her. Her heart fluttered, her legs parting in anticipation, she'd been right. 'How many lives left?' Peter asked, circling his finger over her clit. 'Th-ree.' Carla replied mid gasp, her eyes momentarily closing against his touch. Even though she'd been expecting it, the sensation of his touch caught her out as it always did. 'You'll have to be more careful.' Peter smirked, moving his finger back to trace around her entrance. 'Indeed.' Carla uttered, restarting the level.

His eyes flickering between Carla and the moves she was making on her phone, Peter slipped a single finger partially inside her before quickly removing it to retrace her entrance. Her breathing was becoming slightly ragged and he knew it wouldn't be long before he had her full attention. Circling his thumb against her clit, Peter felt Carla parting her legs further and obligingly slipped his finger fully inside her before slowly removing it.

'You missed a move.' Peter smirked, watching the screen as he continued to brush his fingers over her. 'Yeah, can't, concentrate.' Carla replied, her words barely recognisable beneath her breathless whisper. 'Oh, really?' Peter replied, catching her eye. 'Yeah.' She mumbled inaudibly, her body aching with desire.

Carla let her phone fall to her side, meeting Peter's lips in a passionate kiss. She gasped against his lips as he slipped two fingers into her, his thumb continually circling her bud. Arching her back for him, Carla ran her hands through his hair, battling her tongue against his.

Repeatedly slipping his fingers deeper into her, Peter increased the speed of his ministrations before breaking away from the kiss and removing his fingers from her. 'Peter!' Carla groaned at the loss of contact leaning her head back into pillow to arch her back further. Smiling slightly at her frustration Peter slowly kissed his way down her body, pausing to flicker his tongue across her bud before kissing her entrance.

Lightly Peter traced his tongue around her entrance before slipping his tongue partially into her and teasingly removing it. 'Yeah.' Carla mumbled unwittingly, moving her own hand to rub her finger against her clit. Allowing her to continue for a moment Peter watched her before taking her hand and pulling it away. Holding her hand aside he kissed her bud letting his tongue flicker over it before returning to slip his tongue into her. Carla intwined her fingers with his, softly moaning at the sensations he sent flying through her body as he curled his tongue, his fingers moving quickly over her bud.

Switching tact Peter removed his tongue, tracing it against her entrance as he continuously slipped his fingers deeply into her. 'Peter.' Carla mumbled, feeling herself beginning to clamp around his fingers. Groaning Carla unintentionally squeezed his hand, her breath catching in her throat as her hips bucked into him. Knowing how close she was Peter curled his fingers, flicking his tongue against her bud, pushing her closer to the inevitable. Lightly sucking against her bud, Peter repeatedly slipped his fingers deeply into her. 'Oh, Peter.' Carla moaned, feeling herself clamping against his fingers as she climaxed.

Slowing his ministrations, Peter continued to slip his fingers into her as he moved back to lay beside her before removing them completely. 'Still prefer candy crush?' Peter whispered, watching Carla as she attempted to regain control of her breathing. Incapable of speaking, Carla simply shook her head. Leaning over her, Peter softly kissed her letting her taste herself against his lips. Carla rested her hand on his shoulder as she returned his kiss, her tongue instantaneously flicking across his.

Pulling away from her Peter returned to leaning on his elbow beside her. 'So does my beautiful wife still feel neglected by her husband?' He whispered knowingly. 'Hmm..' Carla momentarily contemplated his question. 'Not so much.' She whispered, her eyes shining in afterglow as she gazed at him.


End file.
